This invention concerns a wire stripping apparatus and an automatic wiring device which incorporates it.
The wires used in wiring printed circuits boards and other wiring work consist of lead wire cut to specified lengths with the covering of both ends peeled off. Several so-called wire stripping apparatus which automatically supply this wire have already been proposed and are in actual use.
However previous wire stripping apparatus simply cut the lead wire and peeled off its covering and did not link the wire so obtained into the next process (for example soldering).